The present invention pertains to 4-(2-hydroxyalkyl)-2-piperazinones, hexahydro-4-(hydroxyalkyl)-2H-1,4-diazepin-2-ones and their substituted derivatives. The 4-(2-hydroxyalkyl)-2-piperazinones have been prepared by reacting the appropriate 2-piperazinone or 3-substituted alkyl- or aryl-2-piperazinones with ethylene oxide or ethylene chlorohydrin. This early research is disclosed in Chimie Therapeutique, May-June, 1969, No. 3, pp. 167-173 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,467. The substituted 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-piperazinones include compounds such as 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methyl-2-piperazinone and 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3,3-methyl-2-piperazinone the like alkyl and aryl substituted 2-piperazinones.
The present invention provides a more economical route for the preparation of the subject compounds in that it is not necessary to make the piperazinone starting reactant of the known art.